Brittany's Cousin
by PennyLane93
Summary: Quinn is in love with Rachel. Rachel is crazy about Quinn. Neither of them know that their feelings are mutual. What happens when Brittany's cousin moves in and Quinn, Her twin sister Charlie and Rachel begin to harbor feelings for her. Imagine the chaos in store. From the author who brought you, "I Hate You, I Love You." ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I'm Back! From the writer who brought you "I Hate You I love You," Here is my new fic which was featured at the end of "I Hate You, I Love You," In excerpt form. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

Before anyone gets confused, yes, my name is Jared and yes I am a girl. You see, my father and my uncle used to have another brother. Jared Anthony Pierce was his name. When my cousin was only a year old, Jared passed away one night after getting in a car accident with a drunk driver. From what I heard, It was a sad time for the Pierce family. My father and my uncle decided that whoever had a baby next would name the baby Jared after their beloved brother. Upon agreeing to that, they decided that the gender of the baby wouldn't change anything. A year and a half later, my mother was pregnant with me. The Pierce brothers were very excited to get the chance to honor their brother by naming me after him. Nine months later, I was born. My mother was a bit hesitant about naming their baby girl "Jared" so my father let her chose a my middle name. So here I am, Jared Amanda Pierce. Sixteen years old and packing to move to Lima, Ohio.

We moved to Florida when I was 2 years old since my dad was stationed there until they needed his service You see, my dad is in the Army but he had been off call for the past few years. In those few years, my mother was diagnosed with cancer and sadly did not survive. I was devastated and I spoke to my cousin for hours that night. She and I had kept in pretty close touch even though I haven't visited her since I was maybe 7 years old. A couple years passed and my dad and I dealt with the passing of my mother. We became closer and my dad became my best friend. That was until he got a call a couple nights ago informing us that he was being drafted and will be sent to Iraq for a while. My dad decided that the best thing for me was to send me to live with my cousin in Lima, Ohio while he was away.

I really didn't have much of a choice. My dad called my uncle that same day and made arrangements for me to stay with them. I had to pack up my things and say goodbye to allmy friends in less than 48 hours. I sat through a long flight from Florida to Ohio to be greeted by one of my cousin's famous hugs. The girl has always been quite the hugger.

"Jared! You made it! Come, my mom and dad are waiting to see you!" She shouted out with joy. We found my bags in the baggage claim and she lead me to where her parents were waiting.

"Jared! It's great to see you after all these years. You have grown so much." My aunt commented.

"Brittany here hasn't calmed down since she found out you were coming to live with us. Its wonderful to see my niece again," my uncle told me. We walked out of the airport and drove to my cousin's house. The three of them helped me carry all my stuff to my new room which used to be the guest room.

"I bought you some blue bed sheets since I remember that was your favorite color. Feel free to do what you want to the room. I want you to feel at home here"

"Thank you, Aunt Sarah," I told my aunt.

"Brittany, dear. Why don't you help Jared unpack"

"I can handle it myself, Uncle Rick. Brittany, you don't have to help me unpack if you don't want to." I said.

"I wanna help you, Jared. I haven't seen you in over nine years. How about we put on a movie while we unpack?"

"Sounds awesome." I said. My room was completely set up in no time. Meanwhile, my aunt and uncle went to complete my registration at the high school Brittany goes to so I could start school tomorrow. They came back home with Chinese take out for dinner. As much as I missed my dad, I already knew that living with my cousin was going to be great.

Before I knew it, I was being woken up by Brittany.

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I tried to pull the covers over my head.

"It's time for school! Come on, hurry. I want to show you around before class!"

I got dressed and ate my breakfast and Brittany and I were out the door in no time. I got in her car and she drove me to Mckinley high. She took me to the principal's office to get my schedule and then she took me around the school, first showing me where all my classes were and then she began to show me other parts of the school. For a small town, there were a lot of people going to school here.

My cousin continued to attempt to give me a tour of the school. I think lack of attention and concentration runs in the Pierce family since she keeps getting side tracked. Being a Pierce, I lose interest in the tour and zoned off, looking around the school's hallway. Then I saw her. I know that argyle skirt and dorky animal sweater anywhere. There's only one person I know that would wear that with knee high socks and Mary-Janes. I walked away from my cousin to say hi to my old friend.

"Well if it isn't the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry." I said. She jumped and turned from her locker.

"Jared?! What in the world are you doing here!? If I recall correctly, you live in Florida. What are you doing in Ohio?!"She asked as she pulled me into a bear hug. Haha, bear, Berry, you know her last name is Berry which sounds like bear…you get the point.

"I did. But my mom passed away a few years ago and my dad is in the army and he was sent to Iran or something so I came here to love with my Aunt, Uncle and my cousin."

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your parents but I am so happy to see you here! How long has it been? Three years since I last saw you?"

"I know. Who would have thought that I would have run into you here?"

Rachel was about to say something but was interrupted. "Oh there you are! I thought I lost you." I heard my cousin say.

"B, How come Squirt is chatting with Berry? Did you introduce them? Are you trying to make her first day here miserable?"

"Well well, Santana Lopez. I haven't seen you since the last time I visited Brittany back when I was 7. I see you two are still the best of friends."

"Yeah well we will talk about that later. Now tell me, Squirt, what's up with you and Streisand over here?"

"First off, why are you calling me squirt? I may be 2 years younger than you but I'm actually taller than you now. I don't think that nickname suits me anymore. And secondly, If you really must know, Rachel and I are old camp buddies. We went to this music camp together. She went for vocals and I went for guitar. We shared a cabin with a few other girls and I liked pulling pranks on her. Then one day she pulled a prank on me and we became friends ever since."

"What kind of pranks?" Santana asked with an eyebrow arched up

"Like soaking her PJs in glow stick fluid or tying her clothes together into a makeshift streamer which I hung around her bunk. She ended up getting me back by taping one of those musical birthday cards to the inside of my guitar case so when I opened the case, "Don't Rain on My Parade," played loudly throughout the music room. The genius had the card well hidden so I couldn't find the where the music was coming from right away."

"Wow, Berry, I didn't think you had that in you." Santana said.

"Thank you Santana. Jared, this trip down memory lane has been fun but can you please explain how you know Santana and Brittany. Wait a minute. You said you came here to move in with your cousin. Please tell me you aren't related to Santana!" Rachel began to worry.

"Relax Rach, Santana is not my cousin. Think about it. What is my full name."

"Jared Amanda Pierce. What does that have to do with anyth…oooooh I get it. Brittany is your cousin!"

"Wow Berry, You sounded like Finn just now." Santana commented.

Rachel was about to defend herself but was interrupted. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. Charlie was taking too long to get dressed this morning because she misplaced her shoe or something." Said a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit identical to the ones Brittany and Santana wore.

"Hey, It's not my fault. Quinn went through my closet last night looking for a shirt she lost." Another blonde girl who looked like the cheerleader commented.

"Quinn, Charlie, This is my cousin, Jared. She just moved here from Florida and as it turns out, is a friend of Rachel's from camp."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Quinn and this is my twin sister Charlie." The cheerleader said. She had long blonde hair that was ponytailed back. Her twin sister on the other hand had shorter, shoulder length blonde hair and wore black ray ban glasses. She was dressed more hipster like and had a camera hanging around her neck.

"I'm Charlie. And before you ask, we are actually identical. My sister and I are just very different and therefore some think we are fraternal."

"It's nice to meet you both." I said, checking both girls out. I haven't seen such radiant girls like them before. I noticed Quinn kept sneaking glances at Rachel and then would direct her attention to the group.

The bell rang signaling that it was time to head to class.

"Well we should get going. Would you two want to sit with us at lunch?" Quinn asked Rachel and I.

"Fine by me." I said. "What do you think, Rach?"

"Well I usually spend lunch in the choir room doing vocal exercises but I'm up for a change in my daily routines. I would love to accompany you guys."

"Awesome! I guess we'll see you then. Lets go, Charlie. We don't want to be late," Quinn said, "It was nice meeting you Jared."

"See ya later!" Charlie commented as they began to walk away.

"Uhhh Yeah s-see ya later," I said bashfully. Hopefully no one else noticed that.

I quickly found my locker and I practiced opening it before I headed to class. I didn't bother putting anything in it since it was my first day of school and I had only brought a notebook and a couple pencils with me. I headed to my first class which was a random elective that the school put me in. Beginning photography. I walk in to the classroom and sat down in the first available seat not really paying attention to anyone else.

"Hello, class. I have an announcement." The teacher said. "We have a new student joining us today. Jared Pierce, would you come to the front of the classroom please?" I stood up and walked to where my teacher was standing.

"Well hello Jared. I'm Ms. Carter, Mckinley's photography teacher and this is my student aide, Charlie Fabray." I looked up and my blush returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Forming The Group

Hello Readers. I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. The first 2 chapters mainly give you a background to the characters and such. I hope to have the next chapter up soon since it is where the interesting stuff happens. Oh and the cover picture for the story has just been changed. To the right is Charlie and Jared is on the left.

Chapter 2: Forming the Group.

I spent the rest of class daydreaming about Charlie. Those Fabray twins are so pretty. The thing is, they are both pretty in their own ways. Charlie has this hipster thing going on and Quinn seems more like a prep. Even though they have two totally different looks, they are both stunning.

Before I knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered my stuff and hurried out of the classroom.

"Hey Jared! Wait up!" I heard Charlie shout. Oh god. Here comes the blush again. "Jared! I had no Idea you were taking a photography class."

"Yeah, me neither. Since I was registered so late, they threw me in a bunch of random electives. So what did you do to become the teacher's assistant?"

"I already passed all of the photography classes here. It's my second favorite thing in the word, photography, I mean. According to Ms. Carter, I'm the best photographer in the school so Ms. Carter spoke to the principal at the end of the last schoolyear and asked him to let me be the her Student aide for her beginning class. It counts as an elective and it's an easy A for me." I couldn't help but notice that even though she was rambling a bit, her voice was a bit quieter than her sister's. Quinn was more loud and forward while Charlie was more quiet and sweet.

"So you say it's your second favorite? What's your first?" I asked.

"Guitar."

"Really? You play guitar?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Me too! I have a black Les Paul Gibson and a Martin acoustic just chillin in my room."

"I just have a red Epiphone. I'm actually in a band but we just lost our lead singer. Can you sing? Maybe you could take her spot."

"Yeah I sing a bit."

"You should come check us out. There's a battle of the band's that we are signed up for that will take place in May. We kind of need a singer."

"Definitly. Here, let me give you my number and you can let me know when your band is meeting up." I pulled out a pen and wrote my phone number on her arm. We parted ways and went to the rest of our classes.

A few classes passed by and soon it was lunch time. I met Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Charlie outside of the cafeteria. We sat down and began to eat as we chatted.

"So Jared," said Quinn, "I have to ask, if you are Brittany's cousin, how come you two look nothing alike? Brittany is blonde and pale with blue eyes and you are slightly tanned with dark hair and have dark hazel eyes. I would have thought you would have been related to Rachel or Santana."

"Well first off, I'm from Florida so I tanned a lot from living in the sunshine state. Also, I get my looks from my mom, who was from Cuba. Dark hair and tan like me."

"Was?" She questioned.

"Sorry?"

"You said your mother was from Cuba."

"I did?"

"Quinn." Santana said while giving Quinn a look.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Quinn said.

"It's okay. It's in the past. Hakuna Matata." I shrugged.

"Ooh I love the lion king!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Me too!" Rachel chimed, "My daddies took me to see the musical on Broadway last summer!"

"There's a musical?" Brittany asked with confusion.

"Indeed. Many Disney movies are made into musicals."

"Like Beauty and the Beast?"

"Correct."

"The Little Mirmaid?"

"Although it is retired, yes."

"Anastasia?"

"That's not even a Disney movie!" said Rachel.

"It's not? I thought it was. What about that show my parents took me to when I was like 5? Toy Story on Ice?"

"Actually Brittany, those shows are figure skating adaptations of Disney movies. Although they may feature musical numbers, an actual Musical takes place on a stage."

"I'm so confused." Brittany sighed, leaning on to Santana's shoulder, who was sitting next to her.

"It's okay, Britt Britt. I'll explain everything later," Santana said right before kissing Brittany's cheek.

'You guys seem much closer than you were when I last saw you two," I commented.

"Yeah, Santana's my girlfriend," Brittany said it like it was nothing while Santana almost did a spit take.

"Britt. We discussed this. We don't go around telling people about our relationship unless we know they will be fine with it." Santana whispered.

"It's cool. I don't mind. Part of me knew you two were going to end up together someday."

"So you're cool with your cousin dating a chick?"

"Yeah. I'm bisexual actually so I'm pretty accepting of that kind of stuff." I explained.

"Ooh! You would be perfect for the glee club!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, It's her first day here. Why don't you let her settle in before begging her to join the glee club?" said Charlie.

"Glee Club?" I asked.

"It's a show choir thing that we are all in. We sing, dance and there's competitions we go to." Rachel explained.

"I'll think about it," I told Rachel.

"You have to join. From what I remember, you have such an awesome voice. With you, Carmel High won't stand a chance."

"The thing is, Charlie wants me to try out to be in her band. I don't want to make two commitments and have them conflict with eachother," I explained.

"You'll be fine," Charlie told me, "I'm in the glee club too. It doesn't get in the way with my band's practice time."

"Well then, if you all insist, I'll try out."

Rachel squealed at my decision and pulled me into a hug. "Yay! We meet tomorrow, in the choir room after school. Prepare a song to audition with and you can perform tomorrow." I had just the song in mind.

Soon, lunch was over and we began to exit the cafeteria. Right before we went our separate ways, Brittany commented, "Oh my gosh you guys! I just realized, there is like 6 of us now. This is like the Unholy Trinity times two!"

"Unholy Trinity?" I questioned.

"Britt, Quinn and I used to call ourselves 'The Unholy Trinity' back in 9th grade. It was like our version of the three musketeers. The next year, Charlie decided to transfer to Mckinley. She had been going to this magnet school but she didn't like it." Santana explained.

"The school was filled with stuck up nerds. Everyone had to one up each other with intelligence. I'd rather be here than dealing with that school." Charlie told me.

"So yeah, when Charlie transferred here, she became part of our group and we kind of ditched the name 'Unholy Trinity'. With you and Rachel hanging out with us, That turns our group of 4 into 6."

"So I'm in your group?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I thought that was a given," Said Quinn.

"Berry, you are making this sound like a middle school clique. We aren't going to huddle and discuss if you can sit with us at the cool table or not. You hang out with us enough so it's not like we are going to reject you or anything." Santana explained.

"Ooh we could be the 'Awesome 6-some!" Brittany cheered.

"How about we forget about naming us. When we were the unholy trinity, I felt like we were in the movie Mean Girls." Said Quinn.

"I agree with Quinnalah here" Said Santana.

"What is it with you and adding something to the end of my name. Last week you were calling me Quinnifer and before that it was Quinncy."

"I just love bugging ya, Q" Santana chuckled right before we went our separate ways to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3: Duets

Chapter 3: Duets

After school, I went straight to my bedroom to practice my audition song. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and perfected everything. The evening passed quickly and Before I knew it, I was in Brittany's car, on our way to school. I walked into Mckinley with my acoustic guitar strapped to my back. Rachel introduced me to Mr. Schuester, the glee club's teacher and asked him if I could store my guitar in his office until after school.

Here I am now, standing in front of a room of high school students, nervously tuning my guitar. Everyone in this club was so different. There were jocks, preps, punks, goths, hipsters and so on.

"Alright, Jared, the spotlight is yours. Take it away." Mr. Schue told me.

"Take what away?" I heard Brittany whisper to Santana. Santana just smiled and shook her head.

I began to play the song I chose. It was one of my favorites. Hallelujah from the movie Shrek.

"_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_Well it goes like this_

_The fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah…" _I sang. After the first verse, my nerves disappeared and I let myself get into the song. I let my mind wander to my ex. Her name was Denise. We were together for a year and she made me happy for a while. I loved her and she told me that she loved me but I learned one day that she wasn't telling the truth. She did have feelings for me but she was in lust with me, not love. I learned this when we went to a party and we had a few drinks and I saw her hitting on someone else and when the person reminded her that she was with me, she confessed that she what she felt for me wasn't love. We talked the next day and I broke up with her. She constantly tried to get back with me but I gave her the cold shoulder. 4 months later and I was packing my bags to leave Florida and she tried to stop me from leaving but I turned my back and left.

It still hurts and even though I have moved on, I still can't help but think about what I could have said to her. I could have given her a piece of my mind but I didn't. I am above that. I imagine what it would be like if Denise and I were alone and I was playing this to her. I pictured her walking in the choir room as I looked her dead in the eye and sang, "_but all I ever learned from love, is how to shoot somebody who outdrew you."_

Before I knew it, the song was over. I strummed the last chord right before the glee club broke into applause.

"Wow, Jared," Rachel spoke, "That was wonderful. Your voice went with the song perfectly and you sang with such passion! I think I speak for all of us when I say, welcome to the glee club. Mr. Schue, do you agree?"

"Definitly," he said, "Jared, with your talent, we will win these competitions by a landslide." I sat down by Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Charlie and Rachel. They quietly congratulated me while Mr. Schue began the lesson. He wrote the word 'Duets' on the board and explained that we will be picking names out of a hat and the person we get will be our partner. We will work together in our pairs to perform a duet at the end of the week.

Rachel was paired with some guy named Finn, Charlie was pared with the goth girl, Tina and I'm pretty sure Santana has some magic powers or something since she picked Brittany's name. Then I heard my name called. I looked up to see Quinn Fabray standing infront of the piano, holding a paper with my name on it. This was going to be interesting.

After glee, I found Quinn waiting by my locker. "So Jared, since we are partners for this duet thingy, shouldn't we plan a day to meet up and practice?"

"How about tomorrow, after school, my place?"

"Fine by me. Here, give me your phone. I'll put my number in it." I handed her my iphone and she typed away, saving her number and sending herself a text from my phone so she had my number. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. As I walked into the school parking lot, looking for Brittany's car, I felt my phone vibrate. I checked my phone to see a new text from an unknown number.

"Guess who?"

"Who?" I replied, wondering who this was.

"Guess. I'll give you a hint. I go to Mckinley and we see each other every day."

"Well, I know you aren't Brittany since I have her number" I told the mystery texter.

"You're getting warmer," they replied.

"And you aren't Quinn since she just put her number in my phone." I said.

"Wait, why did my sister give you her number?"

"Charlie Fabray. How nice to hear from you. Our sister gave me her number since we have to work on a duet together."

"Oh crap, I meant to say 'Quinn' instead of 'my sister'. Wow, I just gave myself away. And it totally slipped my mind that you and Quinn are duet partners this week. I was kind of hoping I would be paired with you so I could have the chance to collaborate with you before you try out for my band."

"Too bad. So when do I get to try out for this band of yours?" At this point I had already found Brittany's car and we were on our way home.

"Well we were planning on practicing in a few hours. Want me to pick you up before I head over to practice so you can try out?"

"I'm cool with that."

"Alrighty! Bring your electric guitar. We have amps and cables and everything else you would need."

"Who are you texting that has you smiling like that?" Brittany interrupted me from my texts.

"Oh, it's just Charlie. She wants me to audition for her band today."

"Ooh fun. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, Charlie is going to pick me up and take me there." Brittany pulled her car into the driveway and I ran to my room and grabbed my electric guitar. Before I knew it, Charlie was at the door and we were off to practice.

She drove through a neighborhood and pulled into a driveway with an opened garage. I followed her inside the garage.

"Hey, Hipster Fabray! You're here!" Said a muscular guy with a mohawk.

"Jared, this is Puck. He's our drummer and this is his house. His parents let us practice here."

"Nice to meet you, Jared. I hear from Charlie that you are like 10 times better than Sunshine Corazon."

"Who?" I asked.

"Sunshine was our old lead singer until she stabbed our backs and joined a band from Carmel High." Charlie explained.

Moments later I heard another car pull into the driveway and I turned around to see a guy and a girl getting out of the car.

"Hey, whats up? I'm Scott and this is Harmony." The guy said.

"Scott is our bassist and Harmony plays the keyboard," Charlie told me.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jared."

"Is it true? Do you really outsing Sunshine by a landslide? Harmony asked.

"I wouldn't know."

"Well let's find out. Jam with us!" Harmony said. We set up our equipment and we tried to figure out a song we all know. We decided on 'Call Me Maybe' since it was a pretty easy song. Puck sped up the beat and with the use of bass, guitars and keyboard, the song sounded pretty awesome. I had fun and sang the song while adding my own little rock n roll touch to it. We finished the song and Puck tossed his drumsticks in the air.

"Dude! You rock! You are like Joan Jett or something!" He shouted.

"He's right. You are just what we need." Harmony said.

"I think we just found our new lead singer." Scott commented

"Jared, welcome to Motherload." Charlie told me.

"Is that your band name?" I asked.

"Yep. I thought of it myself. We were debating between that and Jackie Daniels. Puck thought of Jackie Daniels and we all liked it until we realized it was an alcohol reference." Charlie told me.

"Well I think Motherload is a pretty sick name. I can't wait to start playing gigs with you guys." I said

"Well hopefully Puck here could finish designing the Bass drum head so we could start performing at Joe's Ale House again." Harmony commented. We continued to jam out until it got late. Charlie drove me home and I couldn't help but wonder how preparing a duet with her twin sister was going to go tomorrow.

AN: Scott the Bassist is the bassist from glee. Scott is the actor's name so I went with that.


	4. Chapter 4: Irrisistable

AN: I am pretty upset to see that even after 3 chapters, this story has no reviews. As a writer,, I enjoy reading reviews and responding to them. Without reviews, it makes the writer feel ignored. Therefore, I am giving this story one last chance. I will be posting this chapter and if there are still no reviews by the end of this week, I will discontinue the story. It is a waste of my time to continue writing something to be published online if it seems that no one is reading it.

Chapter 4: Irresistible

Quinn came over the next day right at the time we planned. It was weird not seeing her wearing a cheerleading uniform. Instead, she wore her hair down and she had a blue and yellow sundress on with a cardigan. I still don't understand how Quinn and Charlie can have such different looks but stil look beautiful in their own ways.

I lead her to my room so we could work on our duet. She looked around at how I set up what used to be the Pierce's guest room. "Wow, Jared. I love what you did with the guest room. I remember when Britt, San and I would have sleepovers and watch movies on the tv tha used to be in here. It's hard to believe this is the same room."

"Thanks. This is basically what my room looked like at home. I had different furniture but my walls were covered with posters and records like it is now."

"So do you have any ideas for our duet?" She asked while taking a seat on my bed.

"Well I haven't really heard you sing but if your voice is anything like your sister's voice, I think I have an idea.

"And what is this idea you have?"

"I have a feeling that you could do a good cover of Natasha Bedingfield's voice and I know this song that is by Simple Plan featuring Natasha Bedingfield. I think we could sing it together really well."

"Sounds interesting." Quinn mused, "I don't think I have heard the song."

"I could play it for you on my guitar. I would have to sing both parts though." I suggested.

"Go for it. I'd love to hear it." Quinn said with some excitement.

I grabbed my electric guitar and plugged it into my mini amp. After making sure everything was in tune, I began to play "Jet Lag," the song I had told Quinn about. After the first verse, I really got into it. I found that imagining that I was on a stage in front of millions of fans helped me get into the song I was playing. For the majority of the song, my eyes were either closed or looking off into space. I didn't notice how close Quinn had come to me until the end of the song. Her hazel eyes were filled with lust and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. Honestly, I was hoping to catch Charlie's attention. There was something about Quinn's twin sister that made me smile and caused my heart to beat just a bit faster. Don't get me wrong, Quinn is pretty too but deep down, I know that her and Rachel belong together .

Oh but I couldn't help kissing Quinn back. She was such a good kisser and her lips were so soft and addictive. I felt myself move my guitar from between us as she pulled me closer. I set my guitar on the floor, leaning against my bed as I repositioned the both of us so we were laying down on my bed. Our kissing turned into making out and I didn't think I would be able to stop myself. I felt a pair of soft hands begin to crawl under my shirt and that's when I snapped out of it. I pulled back breaking apart our kiss.

"Woah, wait. What the hell is this?" I asked while trying to catch my breath. "I had no idea you're into chicks!"

"I'm not gay," Quinn said in a husky tone as she tried to lean forward and recapture my lips. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her"

"So you're bi?" I asked.

"I think the term is pansexual. You know, falling for someone's personality. I've never really paid attention to gender."

"So how come you kissed me when you are obviously head over heels for Rachel?" I asked.

"You kissed me back," she defended.

"That doesn't answer my question, Quinn," I arched an eyebrow up at her.

"Okay, yeah, you're right. I like Rachel a lot. But she obviously is still in love with Finn and she would never like me. I wouldn't say that I have feelings for you but when you started singing, there was something about your voice that turned me on. Now it's your turn. Why did you kiss me back?"

"Honestly, I haven't kissed anyone since my ex and I broke right before I moved here. I haven't had any action since. And I'm not going to lie, you are one _hell_ of a good kisser. I don't remember the last time I made out with such a talented kisser. I guess I just got hooked to your kissing." I explained.

"So you don't have feelings for me whatsoever?" Quinn asked me.

"No offence but cheerleaders aren't my type. There's no doubt that you are extremely attractive but I tend to go for more artsy and quirky girls."

"Like Charlie?"

"Let's not get off topic," I told her.

"So if we are both single and we haven't had any action in a while and neither of us like each other romantically yet we still enjoy kissing each other, do you think we could continue…this?"

"What do you mean by _this?_" I asked.

"Like you and me, two friends who casually make out for fun."

"So like friends with benefits?"

"Well I guess you could say that. I just don't know if I'm ready for any sexual activity."

"I get ya." I said.

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't see why not." I smirked at her.

"Soooo, do you want to continue what you interrupted?" Quinn asked shyly.

"How about work on our duet for a little bit and see what happens?" I suggested. Quinn agreed to my plan and I grabbed my guitar so we could practice together.

Santana's POV

Afterschool, I stopped by the music store to see if I can get any ideas for my duet with Brittany. I swear, I have a psychic Mexican third eye or something because every time we draw names for duets in Glee, I always pick Britt. It's a good thing because I don't need Frankenteen or Wheels getting paired with her. They would totally convince her to sing a love song with them. On the downside, Britt always wants to sing tunes from TV shows. Last time we had a duet together, she wanted to sing the Blues Clues theme song with me. So now, I decide on the song and I leave the choreography to her.

During my search for a song, my phone started ringing. I knew by the preset ringtone, it was Brittany calling. A year ago she set my phone so that whenever she called, the Hamster dance would play.

"Hey Britt-britt, what's up?" I answered my phone.

"San, you have to come over. There is a monster in Jared's room. It's gonna eat Jared and Quinn and then it's gonna come after me and Lord Tubbington, I just know it. You have to save me, San! I'm so scared."

"Relax, Britt, Jared is probably just playing her guitar. Did you see this monster?"

"No but I can hear it. It sounds like racecars and light sabers and the laser guns from star wars. Jared played her guitar in glee yesterday. It sounded nothing like this."

"Britt, sweetie, that was her acoustic…you know what. I'm coming right over to save you." I wasn't about to explain the difference between acoustic and electric to guitars to Brittany over the phone. I drove right over to Brittany's house and knocked on the door.

"Thank god you're here, San! The monster stopped making noise. I think it already ate Jared and Quinn." Brittany whimpered as she pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"Its okay, Britt. I won't let a silly monster hurt you. I'm gonna go check in Jared's room to see about this monster." Brittany let me go and I went over to Jared's room and quietly opened the door. As expected, there was no monster but what I did see made my jaw drop to the floor. Quinn Fabray was straddling Jared Pierce while they rolled all over Jared's bed while they played a game of tonsil hockey. Jared's arms were propping herself up a bit as she kissed Quinn back. I saw Quinn's hands begin to travel under Jared's shirt and before I knew it, Jared was pushing Quinn off her. I scurried away before either of them saw me standing behind the slightly opened bedroom door. I ran back and found Brittany in her room holding Lord Tubbington.

"What happened? Did the monster eat them?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"There's no monster Britt. I don't think we have to worry about a monster eating their faces. I'm sure they have got that covered." I smirked as Brittany calmed down and let her cat free from her arms.

"What are you saying?" She asked me.

"Don't worry about it. Let's work on our duet. I'm thinking we could sing "Me Against the Music," By Brittany Spears and Madonna.

"Ooh I love that song!" We started working on our duet and then Britt suggested we watch "The Aristocats" on her tv. I agreed and maybe 15 minutes into the movie, Brittany fell asleep.

I felt my stomach grumble and left my Sleeping Beauty so I could get a snack from the kitchen. As I munched on some oreo's that were in the pantry, I saw Jared walking Quinn to the door. "Bye Quinnalah!" I shouted, once again mocking her name

"See ya at cheerios practice Santana Claus!" She shouted back. Her comebacks will never beat my nicknames for her. Once Quinn left, Jared closed the door. I set down the bag of cookies and strutted over to Jared with my arms crossed.

"Hey San, Where's Britt?" She asked me.

"She's asleep in her room. We were watching the Aristocrats and she decided to take a little nap. I don't blame her. After her little freak out, I would expect a nap would be nice."

"What do you mean? Did she have like a panic attack or something?"

"She heard you playing your electric guitar and thought there was a monster in your room attacking Quinn and you." I explained.

"Really now?" Jared said with a chuckle.

"Really really. I was going to come over later but Britt called me in panicking for me to come save you all. I came over and she said the monster stopped making noises and begged me to check on you two. She thought the monster ate you."

"So you pretended to check on us to calm Brittany down?"

"Oh no. I actually checked on you guys to calm Britt. I didn't see any monsters but I did see something quite interesting."

"What did you see?" Jared asked. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just you and Quinn mackin' on your bed. Pretty wanky, I must say."

"Oh god." Jared gulped.

"Care to explain, Squirt?" I teased her with her old nickname.

"We were practicing our duet and well Quinn was turned on by my singing so she kissed me and she's like a really good kisser so I ended up kissing her back but we don't like eachother that way so we agreed to be like friends who make out for fun."

"Slow down Junior Peirce. I'm not going to punish you for having a little fun with a hot cheerleader. So you got yourself a fwb. If that's what you want, then I'm proud of you. You're gonna be like a mini womanizer. Everyone knows I'm the womanizer of Mckinley high. I guess that makes you my side kick or something," I joked.

"Just whatever you do, don't tell anyone." Jared said defensively.

"Oh you know Quinnie is just going to run along and brag to her smokin' hipster clone."

"She's not. Quinn and I already agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Charlie. You just so happened to catch us."

"Wait a minute. Quinn usually tells Charlie everything and Charlie does the same for Quinn. There must be a hell of an explanation to why Quinn would keep this a secret from Charlie. Holy shit, My psychic Mexican third eye is picking up something. You totally like Charlie Fabray!"

"What makes you think that?" Jared tried to play it off as if I was wrong.

"On the first day of school, you were totally checking Charlie out. You blushed when she Rachel said that Charlie is bi. Actually, you blushed a lot around Charlie on the first day. You agree to try out as the lead singer for her band in a heartbeat yet you were unsure about joining the glee club. Once Charlie told you she was in glee too, you trried out for the club faster than road runner runs past Wile E. Coyote. Now you agree to be fuck buddies with her twin…"

"We're not actually going all the way. We are friends with benefits and the benefit is making out." Jared interrupted.

"Same difference. You make out with Quinn for fun and you don't want her telling Charlie. I know why you don't want Charlie to know. Everyone knows that Charlie is a romantic kind of girl. Studs don't stand a chance with her. If Charlie were to find out you are fooling around with her hot cheerleader clone, any chance you ever had with having a relationship with Charlie will be gone with the wind."

"Okay, you're right. I like Charlie. I want to take her on dates and treat her better than anyone has treated her before. I wish it was her that I was paired with for the duets. Quinn is cool and all but there is just something about Charlie that makes her special. If she found out that I made out with Quinn, I don't think she would even want a friendship with me." Jared confessed.

"Then you need to end your arrangement with Quinn and go after Charlie." I told Jared like it was the obvious choice.

"I can't. I don't even know if Charlie likes me that way. Confessing my feelings for Charlie could ruin our friendship. Quinn just needs to grow a pair and realize that her love for Rachel is returned. Until then, Quinn can practice kissing a girl by making out with me and I can get Charlie to help me set Quinn up with Rachel."

"Wait, you know for a fact that Quinn likes Rachel? Like did she tell you?" I asked. Jared nodded her head, " I knew it!" I shouted.

"So do you understand where I am coming from?" Jared asked.

"Somewhat. If your main goal is to get Quinn and Berry together, I'm in. As long as you are working to get those two together, I won't make you stop playing around with Quinn. I'm just warning you, If you hurt Charlie, you'll be hearing from Auntie Snix."

"You still call your evil side Snix?" Jared smirked at me.

"Yes and trust me, Snix isn't as nice as she was when you were 7."

"Alright. I promise I will do anything I can to make sure that fooling around with Quinn doesn't backfire and hurt Charlie." Jared told me. I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Alrighty then Junior Peirce. Lets think of some plans to set those two lovebirds together." I said. I could only hope Jared would keep her word. Charlie is like a smarter version of Britt. Neither would ever harm a fly and I would hate to see either upset.

"


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning to Backfire

Thank you for your reviews. It was kind of sad not to see any reviews until chapter 4 but im glad that they are coming. Let's make a deal. The more reviews I get for a chapter, the sooner I will update. How does that sound? Also, If you despise Jared, I suggest you stop reading. Jared wasn't meant to be a villan. And trust me, this friends with benefits between her and Quinn will backfire. Lessons will be learned. I myself don't believe in fwb arrangements working out.

-Penny

RVFlorida: I understand where you are coming from. I just needed to create some drama in this story. Don't worry, they will learn their lesson.

Applebox123: Aww thank you. I plan to continue this for as long as I can.

CrazyRedHairedChick333: Thank you. I'm glad you like Jared. Not many of my readers are fans of her right now.

Guest: Thank you! As long as the reviews keep coming, this story will continue.

LucyFields: Thanks. I'll keep writing if the reviews keep coming. I'm glad you like this story.

Guest(II): Like I said to RVFlorida, I understand where you are coming from. I am just trying to create some drama. And don't worry, I plan to move on to many POV's in this story. Faberry will come soon. Trust me.

Tell-me-your-desires: Thank you for the effort in writing a review to keep this story going. It means a lot to me.

Guest(III): Thank you. I hope you enjoy what this story has in store.

Guest(IV): Harsh much? Yeah we are all entitled to our opinions but Jared is a fictional human being who makes stupid mistakes like everyone else does. I'm sorry to say this but if you really don't like Jared that much, perhaps you should find a different story.

Unicorns and Gay Sharks: I plan to continue this for as long as I can. I just need to keep seeing reviews. Love the username Btw.

Chapter 5: Beginning to Backfire

Quinn POV

The next day of school, I saw Jared by her locker and I strutted up to her.

"Hey Jared," I said seductively.

"Sup Quinn?" She said while turning away from her locker.

"Oh nothing much. I was just thinking, perhaps you should come over to my place afterschool so we could practice our duet. My parents will be at work and Charlie will be hanging out with one of her photography friends for a while," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Are you hinting at what I think you are?" Jared asked.

"You're smart. You don't need me to tell you that answer." I told her. "So what do you say? Do you want to come over after school?"

"Sure. Give me a ride there afterschool?"

"Of course. Just meet me in the parking lot." I told her before walking away.

Rachel POV

I saw Jared by her locker. Before going to say hi to her, I stopped by my locker and put my books in it. As I closed my locker door I looked over to Jared's locker and Quinn talking to her. She then walked away as I walked over to Jared. Whatever Quinn just told her caused Jared to seem pretty flushed. If only Quinn would act that way towards me. As I continued to think about it, I became a bit jealous. Yet for some reason, I was also jealous that Jared seemed to have a thing for Quinn. Could I possibly have a crush on Jared?

"Hi Jared!" I said, making her jump a bit.

"Oh, hey Rach," she said.

"Why were you just talking to Quinn?" I asked.

"We are duet partners for glee, remember? We were just making plans to practice our duets." She explained. That still didn't explain why Quinn seemed to be flirting with her. Maybe Quinn was just being weird or something. I decided to let it go.

"So I was thinking. The 6 of us should have a sleepover at my place this weekend. You, me, Charlie, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. We could watch movies and such. What do you think? I wanted to ask you before I asked the rest of the girls in case it was a stupid idea."

"I think it sounds like fun, Rach. Maybe we could discuss this at lunch and see what the rest of the girls think."

When it came time for lunch, I couldn't be more excited to share my idea. We all met at the table we had been sitting at since Jared came to McKinley.

"Attention girls," I announced to my friends. "I was wondering if you all would be interested in partaking in a sleepover at my house this weekend."

"I love sleepovers!" Brittany exclaimed. "San! Please say yes! It will be so much fun."

"I'm in if Quinn, Charlie and Jared are in." Santana said. Once she said that, Brittany put her puppy dog face on for the rest of the girls.

"I already told Rach I would come," Jared said while slouching in my seat. I blushed a bit when she called me called me 'Rach'.

"Count me in," Quinn smirked.

"Me too!" Charlie chimed in.

"Then I guess I'm in too," Santana told me right before Brittany pulled her into a hug. All a sudden, I couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

Charlie POV

Afterschool, I went to the local camera shop with Ryder. I met him last year when I helped him pass beginning photography. Now we are friends and I still help him become a better photographer. After buying some new parts, we started to walk to the park to take some pictures together when a guy approached me.

"Aren't you the chick from Motherload?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"I have been looking for your band everywhere. I saw you play at Breadstix one night and I have been looking for you all since." He said excitedly.

"Yeah, we stopped playing there for a little while because we lost our lead singer. But we just found a new singer who rocks twice as much. Hopefullly we will start getting gigs again." I explained.

"Well you're in luck. I own the bar right across the street and I am looking to hire a band to play live music on Friday nights. Would you be interested in the gig?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect. I would have to talk to the rest of the band before making any decisions." I explained.

"I understand. Here's my card. Just give me a call if you and your band are interested in the gig." He told me as he handed me his business card. We said our goodbyes and I couldn't be more excited.

"I'm really sorry Ryder but do you think we could take pictures another day? I kind of want to go tell the rest of my band." I asked him. He laughed at my excitement and smiled.

"Don't worry Charlie. It's perfectly fine. Go share the news with your band. Marley has been texting me all day asking if I can hang out with her anyways. You know how girls can be."

"Thank you so much, Ryder. You are like the best guy friend ever." I hugged him goodbye and ran off to the Pierce's house. I arrived there in less than 10 minutes and I quickly knocked on the door the moment I arrived at the front porch.

"Hey Charlie! What brings you here?" Brittany asked as she opened the door.

"I'm looking for Jared. I have some great news. Is she here?"

"No, I think she had plans to practice her duet at your house," She told me.

"Really? Okay. Gotta go, Britt. I'll see you tomorrow," I said before dashing off to my house. Luckily my house is pretty close to Brittany's house so I arrived there pretty quickly. I opened the door and heard music playing from Quinn's room. I assumed they must be still trying to find a song for their duet. I ran upstairs and headed right for Quinn's bedroom. The door was left wide open.

"Jared! Guess what!" I said as I entered Quinn's room. Whatever I was going to say after that left my mind after I saw what was happening in Quinn's room. My jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Jared and Quinn engaging in a heated makeout sesson on Quinn's bed. They broke apart shortly after I walked in the room and Jared pretty much jumped off Quinn's bed.

"Shit! Charlie, I uhh well you see." She began to stutter.

"What the hell is this?" I asked while blocking the doorway so neither of them could escape.

"It's nothing. I can explain." Jared said nervously.

"I'm waiting," I told them.

"We were practicing at Jared's place yesterday and her voice turned me on and it turned into a friends with benefits thing." Quinn explained.

"Wow Jared. I never thought you would be the kind of person to fool around with my sister." I said before turning around and walking to my room.

"Wait Charlie! I'm not that kind of person! Hear me out!" She said while following me into my room. I closed the door behind us and I opened up my window. My window opens up to a rooftop ledge almost like it does in the show "Third Rock From the Sun" I like to sit outside my window when I need some time to myself. I motioned for Jared to join me as I crawled out the window.

"Explain," I told her while crossing my arms.

"It's stupid really. I should have never kissed Quinn back. I honestly believe that she and Rachel belong together and I know that I am stupid for getting in the way."

"Then why continue fooling around with her?" I asked.

"Because I'm an idiot. I don't know, Quinn can be very convincing. I'm really sorry, Charlie. I should have stopped her after the first kiss. No, I should have stopped her from even kissing me. I'm such an idiot. You probably hate me. I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out of your band."

"Just tell me why you did it?"

"I have no idea," She told me.

"And to think I uhh nevermind." I stopped myself before I said anything stupid.

"What was that?" Jared asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Just tell me. I know I fucked up. Give me a piece of your mind."

"I liked you, okay? You come to Mckinley looking like Caitlyn Taylor love from "I'm in the Band" and I developed a silly crush for you. I thought I actually had a chance with you." I said before facepalming myself.

"Wait, you like me?" Jared asked.

"I said 'liked'. As in past tense. I don't tolerate people that fool around. 'Players' aren't my type."

"I like you too, Charlie," She said, obviously not comprehending what I said. "Not only are you pretty but you have this quirky hipster-y personality and I think it's really cute. I had no idea you feel that way about me."

"Felt. Still past tense. You messed up and I don't think I could look at you like I used to."

"I'm really sorry. I was planning on finding a way to get her and Rachel together anyways. Santana saw and she really doesn't condone it. Now I know that I really need to get those two to realize that they are crazy about each other."

"Well Jared, as angry as I still am with you, I would love to help you with your plan. I have known since the moment Quinn first met Rachel that those two were meant to be together."

"Sweet. That's awesome." All a sudden, our conversation stopped and an awkward moment of silence took over. "Hey Charlie," She said breaking the silence, "would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

"Don't you get it? I'm still mad at you. As much as you wish to try, I will refuse to kiss you unless you end your games with Quinn. And even then, you still have a lot to make up for. I'm not forgiving you that easily." I said before crawling back into my room and walking away.

AN: And that's the start of Jared's stupidity backfiring. What will she do to get Charlie's trust back? And what's going to happen with Rachel and Quinn? Find out soon.


End file.
